FAIT
by Angel Gone Wrong
Summary: Kagome falls in love with a guy on the plain and starts a diary on him but whant happens when he finds the diary. Sad Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**HI Everybody (who reads this )**

**Okay I decided to write another fanfiction. Its going to be about Inuyasha and Kagome (if anybody want to know ) **

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary:_

_Tomorrow is the first day of school! And I'm still thinking about that guy! Sure it's just a guy I met on the plane, but I feel like there's some kind of connection between him and me! HE IS SO HOT! I guess I'm shallow... But I just kept on thinking about him for some reason! It's almost like, like I'm OBSESSED with him! The way his hair is so long... the way he looks at me... the way his smile warm up my heart..._

A smile played on Kagome 's lips as she melted back into her memory

Flashback

Kagome signed as she sat down on her seat. She was on the plane that will fly her back home. Kagome's summer had been AWFUL. She 'thought' she was going to Europe 'with' her friends, but she ended up there... by herself. It turned out that her best friend Sango, now considered as 'Evil Woman' to her, was too busy hanging out with her boyfriend Miroko, in China. Kagome would've giving him an evil name too, but she didn't have any good ideas. Kagome 's other best friend, Shippo, went back to Hong Kong to check on his sick grandmother. So Kagome doesn't blame her. And, oh yes, they didn't tell her until she GOT to Europe...and saw that no one was there.

'SANGO, MIROKO YOUR SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK TO JAPAN GO' kagome thought about how her friends would look like after she killed them.

"Uh…excuse me miss," a deep, controlled voice startled Kagome's thoughts. She looked up and saw a guy about her age, with long black hair and a pair of piercing grayish eyes.

"Um...yes?"Kagome asked, instantly holding back the urge to tell him how attractive he was.

"Your bags," the oh-so-hot guy pointed to the seat beside Kagome 's, "they're kind of on my seat."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SITTING BESIDE ME!"Kagome yelled in excitement, almost forgot the fact that she had to put her bags away.

'Uh oh...'Kagome thought after her little outburst.

"Uh...yah..." the guy said, raising his eyebrow.

"He..hehe..."Kagome laughed, awkwardly.

'Note to self: Don't make retarded outbursts in front of really cute guys.'Kagome silently told herself as she rose from her seat to but her bags away.

"So...what's your name?"Kagome broke the awkward silence.

"Inuyasha "

"oh.. Hey Inuyasha "

"and you ?"

"Kagome, I'm sixteen and I have a brother named Sota. My best friend and her boyfriend ditched me to go on vacation by themselves. My other friend went back to Hong Kong because his grandmother was sick. And that's how I ended up here, alone."Kagome said non stop

"... alright.." Inuyasha surely wasn't expecting THIS much information.

'Second note to self: DON'T RETARDEDLY TELL SOMEONE MORE THAN THEY NEED/WANT TO KNOW!'Kagome yelled at herself inside her head.

"What are their names?"Inuyasha asked her, almost afraid of the things she's going to say

"Sango, Miroko and Shippo " This time she learned her lesson

"you know Sango! " Inuyasha exclaimed

"Huh..oh yeah"

"She's my cousin " Inuyasha instantly seemed to show a lot more interest.

"REALLY" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, which almost made Inuyasha fall of his seat

"SHUT UP LADY!" The man that was seated in front of her shouted back.

"YAH! WE ALREADY KNOW YOU LIKE HIM! SO BE QUIET! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!" The little girl seated behind Kagome screamed.

Kagome turned into a tomato right on the spot.

'Oh god this is awkward.' She thought as she slipped down her seat, trying to hide herself from all the glances people were giving her.

End of flashback

Kagome POV

Ok, so that wasn't a very good first impression. BUT WHO CARES! AT LEAST I HAD A GOOD IMPRESSION OF HIM! I wonder what high school he's going to…Oh well, even if I don't see him again, it was still great for my eyes the other day.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong! DING DONG!"

Who can it be at this time of the night? Murderers?

"KAGOME OPEN UP THE DOOR! WE'RE NOT MURDERER!"

'Oh, evil woman's here. Good thing she came to me, saved me the time of tracking her down.' I thought as I walked towards the door, putting on a fake/evil smile along the way.

"Hello, my 'friends'." I said, feeling my eyes glowing red.

10 min after

Normal POV

"KAGOME CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Sango yelled as she ran around Kagome's Living room

"YOU CHOSE BOYFRIEND OVER BEST FRIEND! INSTANT LOVE OVER A 16-YEAR FRIENDSHIP!"Kagome screamed back.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"Sango lied.

"Oh shut up you two."Shippo said. Since he told Kagome that he'd be checking on her grandmother BEFORE she went to Europe, Kagome didn't do anything to him.

"…"

"…"

"Kagome just came back from Europe today, we're suppose to be celebrating."

"BUT SHE DITCHED ME WITHOUT TELLING ME!"Kagome reasoned.

"Oh Kagome, maybe she was just… drunk?" Shippo said

"…That's the best reason you can think of?" Kagome said slowly after what seemed like a long time, "I was expecting something more… believable."

-Long Pause-

"Uh…"Shippo replied, "…You can start fighting again now."

"Shippo !" Sango yelled, obviously scared of what Kagome's going to do to her next.

Next day

"Sango…" Kagome started, eyes not leaving a certain being.

"Yeah?"

"Um…is that your cousin?" Kagome said, pointing to a person that looks almost exactly like Inuyasha , the guy from the plane.

"Huh?"Sango looked towards the direction Kagome pointed and…

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as soon as she made sure that it was him.

The boy looked towards their direction, and waved.

Okay this is going to be the end of chapter one please R&R


	2. I like you

**Hi everybody **

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter it has been a crazy week you can only imagine so I just going to update this story I will probably update Destiny on Monday okay.**

**WARNING- More of kagome making a fool of herself**

**Chapter 2 **

**I LIKE YOU **

Sango ran as fast as she could into Inuyasha's arms.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YESTERDAY!" Sango yelled at her cousin.

"…Uh…I'm…sorry…?" Inuyasha slowly replied.

"I knew you came to Japan yesterday, but I didn't know you're going to this scho-"

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a high-pitched, girly shriek broke the conversation.

Inuyasha looked in the direction and met a pair of black eyes.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

What the hell? Oh my god I think I have goose bumps. I glanced over my shoulders. And there stood a girl with black eyes and long black hair . She looks kind of familiar…

"…?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Kagome…? Remember? Girl from the plane?" She reminded.

Oh. HER.

"Oh, YOU."

The girl that totally embarrassed me on the plane yesterday. Geez, its like what's wrong with her. Why don't she just leave me alone?

"Yah, me!"

"Hi…" I said… just to be polite.

"THIS IS FATE!" She screamed so loud that it damaged my ears, "WE WERE BOUND BE TOGETHER!"

"Uh…" Okay this is just freaky.

"I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW-"

"RING RING RING RING!"

Saved by the bell.

-**After school**-

Damn it! The first day of school sucked. Stupid boring old teachers who blab on about nothing that we even need to know when we get jobs. School's bad enough already without that Kagome girl kept on bothering me all the time. I mean, the other girls just go and follow me, but she goes all…CRAZY. God, I wonder what's HER problem.

**Kagome 's POV**

Oh god, what the hell is my problem. Why do I go and make Inuyasha think I'm all weird and stuff. Why can't I just be 'normal' in front of him? Seriously. Its like whenever I talk to him, I get all retarded. And I thought in stories and movies, it's usually the guy that goes after the girl and do everything to get her. How come it's the opposite with me? Am I like a supernatural being that was only meant to be in this world because of LOVE! Oh my GOD! I AM TOTALLY CRUSHING ON HIM! (She just notice that ) OH MY GOD! Well… at least he is good crush material… unlike the other geeks…

-**Next day**-

**Inuyasha 's POV**

"HI INUYASHA!" yelled a certain excited girl…

'Damn.' I don't even have to look to know who that was.

"Uh…hey…" I mumbled.

"I LIKE YOU!"kagome yelled… and didn't even blush.

Wow… I knew it but I didn't think she would say it like this…or this soon.

"…Uh…that's…nice?" Well what else did you expect me to say? I like you too? NO WAY!

"I know it is!"

Whoa, I thought she'd run off crying or at least look at little sad. OH BELL PLEASE RING RIGHT NOW!

"HEY GUYS!" a familiar voice shouted. Saved by Sango.

"Hey Sango!"Kagome smiled. I guess she is pretty gorgeous… and pretty cute when she smiles. But her personality is just BLAH! I would date her if she weren't all OBSESSED with me. Oh well, too bad so sad.

"Yo, 'sup."

"Why aren't you guys heading to class? School's almost starting, and you're just standing there."

"YAH!" I quickly shouted cause I found a way out, "THAT REMINDS ME! I'VE GOT TO GO! See you around!"

"WAIT! INUYASHA !" I can hear Kagome screaming behind me. No way I'm going back there. I ran away from HER.

-**Cafeteria**-

Finally. Lunchtime. A place where no boring lessons is being taught. Then, a girl caught my eyes. But again…Kagome. Hm…which is worse? Annoying Kagome or dull teachers? I can't really decide… Uh oh, I think she sees me! Ugh…

I had no choice but to walked over to the table my friends were sitting at because Kagome waved to me like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey guys." I tried to act casual.

"Hey." Shippo replied.

"Yo." Miroko greeted.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango smiled.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA! HI!" Oh god, she could've at least tried to hide her excitement. Everyone on the table, including me, glared at her.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed like nothing happened.

No one gave an answer to that.

"How was your second day Inuyasha?" Sango asked. See why couldn't Kagome be normal like her.

"Yah, are you doing good in class?" Miroko said, while drinking some water.

"Yeah, it's pretty straight forward." I answered.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO GLAD YOUR DOING OKAY!"

"Um…"

"IF YOU NEED HELP, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL BE LIKE RIGHT THERE!"

Pfft…even if I had a problem, I wouldn't ask HER. It's like you walk into a cave even thought you know that there are tigers living in there.

"Okay, if I'm **really, really **stuck, I'll ask you for help." Realize the double 'really'.

But Kagome took it seriously, and smiled.

-**After school**-

**Normal POV**

"Kags, what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, while walking home with Kagome and Shippo.

"Yeah, it's like you go all…out of character when you talk to him." Shippo agreed.

"Ugh…I guess I really like him!"

"Really!"Shippo gasped.

"I knew it all along!"Sango smiled victoriously.

"Yeah…"

"But if you want him to like you back, then why are you acting all weird?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"Kagome yelled out of frustration.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you." Sango comforted her best friend.

"I TRIED!" Kagome tried to explain.

"Well try harder." Sango assured Kagome, "You're only making it worse by doing this."

"Does he have a good impression of you?" Shippo asked the deadly question.

"Ugh…"

"DOES HE!" Shippo asked again, louder this time.

"…I think it's time I told you about my flight back here."

-**10 minutes later**-

"THE LITTLE GIRL SAID WHAT!" Sango screamed.

"I KNOW, RIGHT!" Shippo exclaimed.

"So bitchy eh?"

"NO!" HOW COULD YOU BE SO OBVIOUS TO EVEN LET A LITTLE GIRL KNOW!"

"YEAH, KAGOME WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE CONTROL!"

Kagome was speechless and dumbfounded to her friends' yelling.

-**That night**-

_Dear secret Inuyasha Diary,_

_Shippo and Sango said that I made Inuyasha hate me. Does he really! I mean, all I did was be very friendly! Hm… maybe I went a little overboard…why can't I just be normal! I'm basically TELLING him to hate me. Maybe it's because of his hotness. Today I told him that I liked him. Is it too soon? I didn't even plan to say it. The words just slipped out of my mouth when I saw him! Honestly! He didn't seem to think much of it. My plan starts tomorrow. But meanwhile…I WANT HIM I WANT HIM I WANT HIM I WANT HIM I WANT HIM!._

_P.S I WANT HIM I WANT HIM EVEN MORE!_

**Okay what do you think please please review it's the only things that makes me type up new chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing **

**Sourapple10000**

**anime- girl-cutie**

**flamegirl **


	3. The diary lost and found

**Hi everybody **

**here is the new chapter yeah im on a role **

**Chapter 3**

It was a very beautiful morning. Birds were chirping, the grass was wet from dew…Inuyasha Mansion stood tall like a palace. One of the curtains was pushed aside, and there stood a handsome teenager with a sheepish expression behind the huge door. (You know those glass door thingies that lead to the balcony?)

"Thursday, seven o' two, wakes up." A girl hidden behind a huge bush in the front yard of the mansion mumbled to herself as she jot this information down in her notebook. Yes, you guessed right, it's Kagome. As soon as the figure behind the window walked away, she dashed to the tall cherry blossom tree right in front of the mansion and climbed up it at the speed of lightning.

As soon as Kagome reached up to the height that lined up with the window, she stopped and gazed through the balcony door. It was a bedroom filled with Inuyasha 's things. Kagome 's eyes swept across the room looking for the tall, lanky boy she wished of. Then she saw him, in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Seven o' six, brushes teeth." Kagome whispered after glancing at her watch. And of course, this information also went in her notebook… or shall we say, Inuyasha's schedule.

Then something happened that made her almost scream and fall off the tree.

_OH MY GOD HE'S CHANGING!_ She thought, horrified and excited at the same time.(pervert)

_This is wrong,_ She thought when she finally came to her senses, and closed her eyes, _I know I really want to see but it's not right._ (Just to let you know, he can't see her because she's hidden by the leaves and he's not really paying attention to it.)

After Inuyasha finished changing, he went downstairs. And Kagome took time to write down the changing time in the 'schedule'.

Afterwards, Kagome found out the breakfast time and everything, then followed Inuaysha to school. Well she had school too.

After school had ended, She carefully followed him home… and found out the precise time for everything he did from the end of school to his dinnertime. Kagome couldn't make it after dinner because she had to go home too, to eat.

Few days after

"Sango, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, "Look at this!"

Shippo and Sango watched as Kagome pulled a notepad out of her backpack. Sango quickly snatched it away from Kagome as if it was her own.

"Inuyasha's time schedule,"Sango read out loud, paused, then looked at Kagome like she was some sort of crazy alien that just got to earth.

"KAGOME!" Shippo screeched.

"What!" She yelled back.

"Have you been stalking him!"Sango took over.

"Well…I wouldn't call it stalking…" Kagome thought for a moment, "Spying."

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!"Sango and Shippo shouted in a union.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down people," Kagome backed off from her two red-faced friends, "Even if you hated me, you still don't need to make me deaf."

"BUT YOU SPIED ON HIM!" Sango screamed like there's no tomorrow.

'_I swear I saw the ground shake._' Kagome thought to herself.

"So! What's so bad about it!"

"GIRLS JUST DON'T DO THAT!" Sango looked like she's about to kill someone.

"Why?" Sango shot a death glare at Shippo. Now Shippo's interested.

"SHIPPO!"

"I think someone's jealous…" Kagome smirked, trying to crack a joke to make this a less scary situation. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly the joke that would help. In fact, it made Sango more angry.

Sango and Shippo felt heat coming from their best friend.

"I…take that back."Kagome tried to talk in a caring, non-harmful voice.

"Okay…lets…just…go to class…" Kagome whispered slowly, backing off.

"Move one inch and you're arm will be disconnected from your body."

"Okay…we'll just…stay where we are." Shippo did NOT want to get hurt.

"Yah…what she said," Kagome nervously pointed to Shippo.

"Hmph," Sango said as she started to read out the schedule, "Seven to five past seven, wakes up; five past seven to ten past seven, brushes teeth; ten past seven to 15 past seven, chan…CHANGES CLOTHES!"

Sango unbelievably stared at Kagome with anger, rage, anger, and did I mention rage and anger

"YOU SAW HIM CHANGE!"Sango and Shippo screamed like hell.

"Well…on the first day I closed my clothes…but afterwards…I just couldn't resist."Kagome tried to sound casual and like it wasn't a big deal.

"So…was it a nice sight?"Shippo blurted, not caring about Sango anymore, "I wanna know EVERYTHING." he said kidding trying to make a joke.

"You got it, bro,"She patted him on the back, smiling proudly like she's achieved something.

"Uh oh…"Shippo pointed at Sango, "I think she's gonna blow up!"

For once, Kagome had fear in her eyes.

"Make…a run for it?" Kagome suggested.

"I think it's important that we do."

After school

Sango had finally gotten over the fact that Kagome got to see more of Inuyasha but they were 'friends' again. Except for the fact that Sango is using that excuse for everything she want Kagome to do. And Kagome couldn't do anything about it because…well…Sango could tell Inuyasha about this…

So the girls were at Sango's house, sitting in her bedroom reading magazines.

"Kagome, get over Inuyasha." Shippo said, all out of a sudden.

"Yah, you're making a fool out of yourself when you're with him." Sango insisted.

"I know…I guess I just… really like him."

"Yah, but when you like a guy, you try to IMPRESS them?" Sango pointed out in her matter-of-fact voice.

"OH NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M NOT TRYING? I CAN'T HELP IT! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Kagome's completely lost it.

"Kags! Cool it, I know what you mean." Sango replied seriously.

"We're just giving you advice."Shippo agreed.

"Yah? Well this is some advice that I have already tried."

_Dear diary,_

_Today I got pissed at Sango and Shippo…the reason is Inuyasha of course. They said that I didn't try hard enough and told me to play cool. I know I should but I just can't! There's something about Inuyasha…that made me…all crazy about him. I wished he liked me…or even if he didn't hate me as much. I gave up so much time just for him! Woke up at 6 in the morning, following him home until dinner, have only the time after dinner to do all the homework. Is he really worth it? I mean, he showed no interest in me what so ever. I'm starting to doubt myself._

The next morning, Kagome woke up happy and energized. She thought it was going to be a great day. But didn't know that this day, is the day, for her to be heartbroken.

(I was going to end it her but I thought nah I'll give you a run for your money)

Kagome was very cheerful…that is, until she started to pack her backpack, and realized that something was missing.

_Oh no!_ Kagome was petrified. She practically turned her house upside-down, looking for it. And was so worried when she found no trace of it.

"SHIPPO, SANGO! DID YOU SEE THE SCHEDULE!" Kagome panted, out of breath, trying to catch up to her friends.

"Oh hey Kags,"Shippo greeted, waving.

"What schedule?"Sango asked, getting to the subject quickly.

"Inuyasha's day schedule."

"Oh, the timetable." Shippo finally understood.

"No we didn't see it," Sango finished for Shippo, "Why? Did you loose it?"

"Why else would I ask you that question?"Kagome said, so worried that she liked like she's about to cry.

"Maybe you left it somewhere in the school yesterday."Sango suggested.

"OH NO! IF SOMEONE FINDS IT AND GIVES IT TO INUYASHA I'M DOOMED!"

"Why would someone give that to Inuyasha?"Shippo asked. Kagome fought the urge to slap him head. What kind of dumb question was that?

"Uh...because…THEY'LL LOOK AT IT AND KNOW THAT IT'S ABOUT INUYASHA!"

"Yah, but why would they think it's a big deal, they might just keep it or throw it away."Shippo was even more confused.

"Two reasons. Either they think it's Inuyasha 's and he had lost it; or that they want to suck up to him." Kagome pointed out two of her fingers.

"So who do you think might have found it?"Sango asked kagome, trying to help out.

"I don't know,"Kagome replied after a long pause, "I just hope nobody does find it."

"You mean this?" a cold, angry voice was heard behind the girls. Kagome froze, then turned around slowly and nervously, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

**Okay what do you thinks review so I can get the urge to update faster **


	4. heartbroken

**Hi (to the people who read and don't review to )**

**anyway im not going to hold this against you just here to type my chapter for the poeple who actually review anyway her it is sorr it took me a long time to update **

Last chapter

"Two reasons. Either they think it's Inuyasha's and he had lost it; or that they want to suck up to him."Kagome pointed out two of her fingers.

"So who do you think might have found it?"Sango asked Kagome, trying to help out.

"I don't know,"Kagome replied after a long pause, "I just hope nobody does find it."

"You mean this?" a cold, angry voice was heard behind them. Kagome froze, then turned around slowly and nervously, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

Chapter 3- Heartbroken

Kagome's POV

'Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him!' I silently prayed to god. I turned around, and looked up.

Oh god, you failed me!

There Inuyasha stood, as handsome and tall as he is. In his hand, was MY pink notebook. Oh shit. Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream.

"Um…Inuyasha…nice to see you…" I stuttered, not making any eye contact.

"What is this? 'MY' TIME SCHEDULE?" he hollered, raising the hand that held the notebook.

"Oh…that…" I pinned my vision to the ground. I knew he was looking at me. It felt like he tried to pierce his glance right through me. It was like he can see right through me like clear glass.

"Stop yelling at her."Shippo said furiously. I didn't look up but I saw Shippo's angry face in the corner of my eye.

"Yeah!"Sango screamed, "You're making her feel bad."

"Sango, Shippo get out of here,"Inuyasha directed, "This doesn't concern you two."

"NO WAY WE'RE LEAVING!" Shippo screamed courageously.

"YEAH! IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH KAGOME," Sango shouted, "AND LET YOU MAKE HER FEEL BAD…"

"YOU ARE WRONG!"Sango and Shippo shrieked. I felt tears in my eyes. My friends care about me so much. I'm so lucky to have friends like them.

"It's okay," I whispered, not looking up, "I think it's best if you left."

"But kags!" Shippo said worriedly.

"No," I confirmed them, "I'll be okay."

"KAGOM- "

"LEAVE!" I shouted, losing my cool. After a few dreadful minutes, I heard footsteps…farther and father away. Then, it was silent.

"Why did you write this?" Inuyasha demanded. I was afraid to look up.

"I just…" I stammered like a little Kinder gardener would do when they've done something wrong.

"I am so annoyed of all this." Inuyasha was irritated. His tone was like if he wanted to kill me.

"I'm sor"

"Fuck off." Those words pierced through the air, also my mind.

"What?" I looked up, only to meet a pair of cold, unfeeling eyes.

"You mean nothing to me. Oh wait, I HATE you."

Then I felt my heart skip a beat; my eyes were pinned to his.

"You embarrassed me like hell. Whenever I see you I wish I was somewhere else."

My heart felt uneasy; my eyes started to water.

"Even if you were the last woman on earth, I still wouldn't date you. Understand?"

My heart felt like rocks had been thrown at it; tears were pushing to get out.

"So you can go and bother some other dumb gay ass who doesn't care to be annoyed to death."

My heart throbbed, tears slipped down my cheek uncontrollably.

And then he walked away. Letting go of the notebook…it feel…on the ground…And I felt like I had fallen with it. Only…there was no end to the fall.

It was worse than being beaten. It was worse than not being able to fight back. His words seemed to cut me into a million pieces.

I stood there, for five minutes… ten minutes… twenty… or even longer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I gradually bent down, and picked up the notebook. And then I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, or worse, I didn't care. I felted wind rush beside me, tears streaming down my face, nonstop. I was tired, but I couldn't stop.

After a long period of time, my muscles were sore and my bones seemed to fall out of place. But still, I couldn't stop. My body didn't let me.

I've never had this feeling before. My body wouldn't listen to my instructions. The only thing I can think of is words Inuyasha said. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. I hated Inuyasha. I hated him!

Suddenly, darkness crept into my vision. Everything was a blur before total darkness approached. I collapsed onto a grass field. The last thing I saw, was grass.

When I finally came to my senses, the sun was all the way up high. It was noon. My body was so tired that it didn't feel like my own. My head spun. And my eyes felt puffy.

As I sat up, I looked around. Where am I? What am I doing here? I soon spotted a huge penguin statue. Oh, penguin park. (What do you think flame)

"_Get out, rite now. It's the end of you and me. It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone." _Huh? That sounds like my cell phone.

My hands quickly flew to by pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Ugh…my voice is so…blah.

"Kagome? What happened to your voice?" Oh it's Sango. She sound worried.

"I don't know, I don't remem-"

Oh. Now it's all coming back to me. Why does my heart sting so much? I tried my best to swallow back the tears that trying to bust out.

"Hello? Kags? Are you still there?"

"Oh…yeah…" Even though I tried, there was still a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Why didn't you come to school?" I guess Sango was too worried to notice that sadness in my voice.

"Oh… I didn't… feel really good." Ok I lied. But I didn't want to tell her. This is like one of those things you wish you'd forget, or one of those things where you wish had never happened.

"Okay, we'll come by after school."

"Sang-" She hung up before I even got to say no. I looked at my cell phone, then put it back in my pocket.

I hugged my knees right there in the park. And to think I even thought this would be a good day in the morning. I feel so weak and helpless. I don't even know if I had the energy or courage to walk home.

Once again, tears formed in my eyes. This time, I let them fall. I needed to cry. I just couldn't fight it anymore. I couldn't, and I didn't want to.

I didn't go to school that day. Nor the next. Nor the next.

Today is Sunday. It's a beautiful day with the sun shining outside. I took out my diary as soon as I woke up.

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew this would all happen. But why did I do it before? And now this all end up with me getting hurt. I knew it all along. But I just didn't listen my logical side. I just did what expressed my feelings the most. And look at what happens now. I haven't been out for 3 days. I'm a mess. I've asked myself a question. 'Should I keep on going?' And the answer is no. I don't want to fight anymore. I have no more energy or spirit. I've been torn to pieces and I don't want to get hurt again. I'm afraid of being hurt again. But why did I do that in the beginning. Why did I go for it, when I knew how it's going to end? Why did I go for the love, when I know going to end up with me being hurt?_

_Bye dear Diary. Inuyasha has died in my heart. And you will die with him._

I signed as I closed up the notebook. This is the last time I'll ever write in it. Then I changed, and walked out of the house. The air was breezy and I felt serene. I held my diary, and marched towards the Inuyasha's mansion.

As soon as I got there, I looked around cautiously to make sure nobody was around to see me. Then I rushed up to the cherry blossom tree I once spied Inuyasha on and sat down on one of the branches.

For a few minutes, I sat there. Looking at Inuyasha's window for the last time. He's gone out. But I could see the things in his room. A tear, unknowingly, slid down my cheek. I quickly wept it away. Inuyasha, that was the last tear that would fall for you. Never again, would that happen.

I looked back down at the diary I held in my hands.

"Goodbye Diary. I will never be up here again. So my memories of him will be here. Nowhere near me."

I left my diary on that branch. Then hopped down, and went home. Feeling as powerful and as cheerful as ever.

**Okay I have to stop here from now on I think I might make kagome a normal girl okay but only only if you review got it **


	5. new beginning

**Hi people **

**Sorry for not updating in a long time I was in florida and i forgot to tell you so im going to make this a long well try to make it long **

New beginning

I took a deep breath. It was a new day. It's the beginning of the week. It's also a new beginning for me.

Today is the day that I'm going back to school. I skipped it for the rest of the week last week. I just needed time to think about everything. Just like you need time to recover when you've been wounded. Inuyasha shot an arrow at me. And this wound is so deep that even it healed, there will still be a scar.

I then started to walk down the path that leads to school. It felt good to know that I'm going to school again. I needed to work, in order to forget things.

The path stretched underneath me. It seemed like such a long walk compared to before. But eventually, Killarney High popped into my sight. I stood there, looking at the enormous building. It looked so dead and unfeeling to me.

I knew I was changing. I didn't feel as happy as I felt before. I didn't want to look at everything with a smile. I had a different perspective of everything, a darker perspective. I didn't want to do anything that involved people. But most of all, I didn't want to see Inuyasha ever again.

Maybe others would say I'm overreacting. Maybe I am. It's just that…that I've never been hurt this bad before. I cried for days. I don't want to be hurt again…or even more. I'm afraid of being hurt again.

I changed my looks. I no longer wore my hair in a high ponytail. I left my hair down, my bangs slightly covering a bit of my face. I wore slightly a bit of makeup. The colors of my closet aren't as cheerful as they use to be. I was going to wear a cap, but the school has a no hat rule. Yes…I'm trying to cover myself up.

"KA KAGOME!" A pair of familiar voices sliced the silence, and also disrupted my thoughts. I looked back and saw two pairs of eyes.

Ah…Shippo and Sango

I gave them a weak, faint smile.

They immediately looked alarmed.

"Kagome? You okay?"

"You still depressed?"

"You look different."

"Yeah, but you still look pretty."

"Inuyasha's such an ass."

"Yeah!"

"I told you to blow of some steam at Sota."

"Or us."

"And-"

I cut them off. I wasn't going to let this go on forever.

"It's okay. I'm fine"

So I told a little white lie. But I just wanted them to shut up. I know it sounds bad, but I really do. Yes, I wanted silence THAT badly.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I looked back to make sure that no one was following me.

Ah…I've finally got that freakishly obsessive girl away from me. Life is sweet. Was I too harsh on her? Eh, who cares about her. She's just another girl. No big deal.

This life is awesome. Nothing is going to bother me now. I can actually enjoy this new city. And I got to say, it's not bad.

Hey, isn't that Sango, Shippo, and…Kagome?

I looked at those girls that broke into my vision. The black haired girl immediately caught my eye.

She looks a bit different than she did before…her hair isn't pulled back into a ponytail anymore…something about her feels different, too…is it because that she doesn't follow me anymore?

I fastened my steps and tried to walk part them. When I brushed Kagome's shoulders I sneaked a peek at her with the corner of my eye.

Wow! She's hot! (What a shallow ass-ish jerk eh?) She actually put on some makeup! How come I never realized how hot she was before? Is it the hair, the makeup or what?

Sango and Shippo death-glared me as soon as they realized I was passing by. So…Kagome told them… Damn she has such a fat mouth. Pfft, why couldn't she just keep it to herself? It's not like it's something so good that you wanted to share with EVERYBODY.

Kagome looked up and our eyes met. She looked away with a blink of an eye.

What's this feeling that I have right now? Is it…

…_Guilt?_

…_Shame?_

…_Regret?_

My stomach lurched as soon as I thought of those words. I didn't want to stay there anymore so I practically started running. Even though no one said anything, I felt like I can hear them screaming at me in my head.

I quickly shook my head, trying to make all the thoughts go away. I mean, what I did to her wasn't even that big of a deal. It's not my fault she was so obsessed with me. What would YOU do if someone stalked you 24/7? You'd probably even done something worse than what I've done.

Why the hell am I thinking about psycho girl when she's not even following me anymore? I'm deleting her from my brain now…

Not that I wanted to, but I Kagome took all my attention today. She's been so quiet for the whole day. Usually she raises her hand for almost every question she knows. ( No, Sakura is not a nerd…not a suck up… nor a teacher's pet.) Now she just keeps her head down on her desk and looks blankly at the blackboard…not that I care of course.

But surprisingly enough, three days had passed without Kagome ever appearing except for class. How can she just disappear into the hallways when I'm always just right behind her? Is she avoiding me? And exactly WHY do I care!

**Kagome's POV**

I have successfully avoided Inuyasha for three days in a row now. I'm starting to get good at this. Forgetting him, like I thought, is hard. But I'm doing great so far and if I can keep this up, he'd most likely be at the back of my head by the end of the month!

But now I have another situation up my sleeves. Guys are asking me out. And I mean LOTS of them WHY DIDN'T THEY DO IT BEFORE? What's so good about me now that attracts them now? Is it because I look different?

So now Sango and Shippo are convincing me to go out with this guy that asked me out in my biology class just yesterday. I guess he's pretty cute… Dark hair, blues eyes, tanned skin… His name is Hojo. Shippo says this is a great way to forget Inuyasha. And Sango says it's awesome because he's cute AND he's falling head over heels for me. I know that he just asked me out because of how I look now, but I think I'm going to do it. But this is all because I think Shippo is right. It can help me forget Inuyasha, the person that once ruined my life.

I went to bed with millions of thoughts going through my mind.

The next day went by really fast. And once again I have avoided Inuyasha as I got out of math. Next period is Biology.

After going to my locker I went to biology class. The class was already full of students. My eyes swept across the room, and half way through I saw Inuyasha. He was just sitting there, staring back at me. His glance, somehow, seemed… different to me. It actually had a hint of…warmness this time. Is it just my imagination? He kept on looking at me, and I kept on looking at him, unknowingly. Suddenly I came to my sense and jerked my head away. I tried hard not to turn pink but I felt myself blushing furiously. Oh great, I still like him this much…

I once again looked at the classroom, avoiding a certain grayish colored pair of eyes this time. Then I saw Hojo sitting at his table. There was an empty spot beside him. Did he save it for me? Hojo soon saw me, waved and smiled. I gave him a tiny little wave back and walked towards him…

"Hey Hojo."

**Read this**

**Okay im done here I'll update destiny today to and if you don't read it You might want to check it out. **

**P.S this is not a Kagome and Hojo story its an Inuyasha and Kagome story okay **


	6. The big question

**Kagome's pov**

"Kagome!" Hojo blinked, I felt that feeling in his eyes. Hope.

"Yeah… Hi…!" I stuttered, "Can I, um…sit here…?"

"Y-yeah!"Hojo seemed surprised, "Of course."

During the whole entire class, I saw Hojo staring at me hopefully with the corner of my eye. Yes, I did feel uncomfortable, but the first step was never easy, right?

"So, I've been thinking," I began, as soon as the bell rang, "About that date?"

"Yes!"Hojo blurted out.

"I've decided I will go." I simply stated.

"Really!"Hojo almost shouted, "I mean, cool, so I'll pick you up at around…?"

"Tomorrow, seven o' clock, sharp."

"Awesome, so I'll see you tomorrow."Hojo stood up, and walked out the room. But not before giving me a smile.

Someone brushed my shoulders and I looked up immediately, obviously startled.

Inuyasha stood there, his piercing eyes staring at me, dead on.

I shivered. I felt like he could see right through me.

He gave me one last glance with those lovely- I mean, devilish eyes, and practically ran out the room.

I smirked. Did he hear what we said? This is going to be great… What can I say? He hurt me, now I'm gonna get him back. I'm a bitch? I don't think so.

**Inuyasha's POV**

The path seemed to stretch extra long today as I walked home. Tough day.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Why the hell do I feel so pissed off! So she's going out with that Hojo dude, SO WHY THE FUCK DO I CARE?

_Because you're in love with her. I knew it all along._

Shut up you voice in my head. I hate that blood-sucking girl, for she ruined my life.

_But now you love her._

Great… now I just feel like beating myself up…

So where are they going to go?

_Why do you care? Oh wait! You're OBSESSED with her._

Hell no. I just want to know, so I can…

_You can do what? Go and kidnap her so she won't be able go date him anymore?_

Damn it, I need a break.

_Then call her._

Do you think I'm an idiot?

_Duh._

Shut up.

_You can't make me._

Bastard… I cursed under my breath. Wait, did I just call myself a bastard?

_Yes._

God help me.

**Kagome 's POV**

I let out a deep sigh as I walked home, alone. Sango and Shippo had their things to do. So here I am.

Oh my god, Inuyasha looked at me like if I had just cheated on him or something. But it's not my fault Hojo asked me out.

_But it is your fault for accepting._

Shut up. It's not my fault.

_Then why do you feel so guilty._

I am NOT guilty! I'm just, a little, shocked…

_From what?_

Would you leave me alone!

_No._

If I was guilty, then why did I smirk that… revengeful smirk?

_Because you want to make him jealous._

What are you talking about! He's hates me!

_Well it's your fault for going over the line._

I couldn't help myself!

_It's still your fault._

I do not feel guilty! I smirked!

_Only because you thought he was jealous._

Get lost.

I quickened my footsteps, I want to get home before it gets too dark. Then a tall, lanky figure gradually walked into my sight.

It' Inuyasha.

Oh god.

That thought immediately popped up into my head.

WHAT DO I DO!

Okay Kagome, just walked casually and pretend nothing is wrong.

Oh my god, why is he turning around? Damn, he saw me.

He was obviously slowing down his pace, waiting for me to catch up. Act normal? Or act snobby.

_Normal_

Okay, for once I'll listen to you.

I quickened my steps to reach him. As soon as I took my first step, everything seemed to go into slow motion.

One step, two steps, three steps, four steps…seventeen steps. I knew this was going to be the longest minutes of my life.

"Hey..." He greeted, even though I knew he tried to act as friendly as possible, I can hear the awkwardness behind his voice.

"Hi…" Why is he trying to be so nice? He was another guy just a few weeks ago.

"Where's the others?" he asked. It was like one of those times, when you couldn't think of anything to say, and you just blurt out the first thing that pops into your head.

"Shippo 's busy with his family and Sango's still at school, for choir practice."

"Oh."

I always wanted time to pass by slower, so I'd have time for everything that's going on. But at that time and that situation, I would give anything for time to just zoom by.

It was once again, silent. Nobody was comfortable with it, but nobody started a conversation either.

Why AM I being so nice to him? He is a jerk and he broke me heart. Why couldn't I just bring myself to go and slap him across the face?

I was gathering up all my courage to start screaming at him when he spoke.

My jaw dropped instantly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Okay I Have to stop you have to love cliff I will update faster only if you update I have to have about 20 reviews okay.


	7. Drivers entertainment

**Hey people **

**Sorry for taking so long but I have a life too you know. Anyway I want to introduce my sister Athena People clap she takes a bow.**

**Athena - Hey people and fans... Ima fan just like you, I review top all her chapters and have finally convinced her to continue with her story oo , not that she didn't want to. **

**Angel Gone Wrong- Right anyways I had writers block sorry so lets get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 6 summary**

**Inuyasha is now falling for Kagome. He asked to be his girl last chapter now lets see how she reacts. **

**Chapter 7**

**Drivers entertainment **

Kagome's P.O.V

WHAT ! Did he just say what I think he said.

I opened my mouth to scream at that Asshole. When two familiar faces appeared behind Inuyasha. It was non other that my best friend Sango and was being accompanied by Hojo.

"Hi Sango what are you doing here. I thought you were at choir practice" I said nervously

"Yeah .. It was cancelled due to the fact that the teacher was absent duh"

"Hi kagome" Said a very excited Hojo

"Hey Hojo" I said quietly. I then tried to steal a glance at Inuyasha and I succeed his hand was curled up in fist and his eyes filled with hatred, I thought I saw them turning red.

"Kagome may I accompany you to your home, I would love to meet your mother"

"Umm" I mumbled. I really didn't want him to. But I saw how Inuyasha had a Jealous look on his face this was too much for me. As I was about to respond Hojo said"Great" as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me away from my friends.

**Normal POV**

"Idiot Hojo" mumbled Inuyasha.

Sango looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome, who kept stealing a glance at Inuyasha trying to say something

"You like her don't you " Sango said Coldly to her cousin.

"What don't be stupid, I just got rid of her" Oddly Inuyasha looked at the ground.

_That's right you idiot you got rid of her_

Leave me alone

_Just saying the truth you were cold and harsh, why would she want you now!_

I'm an Idiot!

_Yes you are_

Hey!. Inuyasha thought to himself

"Inuyasha?" Sango seemed worried, but still sounded angry

"LEAVE ME ALONE" he screamed at Her so loud she thought the ground shook.

"What did I do to you moron"

"JUST SHUT UP BITCH"

"You do like her don't you. I knew it." She smirked. In her head she was doing her little victory dance anime style.

"Does she like him"

"You mean Hojo"

"Duh "

"No she is just going out with him because me and Shippo convinced her too"

"You what I thought I was your favorite cousin"

"You are but what you did to her was cruel. Beside the only reason we did this was so she could get over you."

"So she doesn't. Bye" He left Sango there speechless. He ran to catch up to Kagome only thinking about what Sango said.

He spotted them waiting to cross the street

_Thank you traffic. _He thought.

"KAGOME " He shouted loud enough for the heaven's to hear. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha running towards her. He then grabbed her around the waist and said "Kagome forgive me " with that he pressed his lips on her softly but tightly as if not wanting to let go. HONK HONK "woo way to go kid" said an admirer from the back seat of a car while he passed.

"Nice" said another

"Take her home" yelled another as loud as thunder.

**Angel- we have to stop here**

**Athena- Why? **

**Angel- because they have to review to find out what happens next.**

**Athena- REVIEW PLEASE SO WE CAN CONTINUE.**

**Angel-YOu need to calm down **

**Athena- Well anyways, fans of my sister hope you like this chapter, it was a sister combo**

**Angel- meaning Review okay. **


End file.
